Butterflies part 61
by Kksaunt1
Summary: Love


"It's beautiful, Sweetheart!" Jack had just moved Maddie and Emmy's new bed into their room and the crib out. Eventually one of the twins would use the crib. Elizabeth hugged Jack. "Look, girls. Look what Daddy made you!" Emmy and Maddie stood looking at the new bed. Jack had built rails on the sides so they wouldn't roll out and then when they were older, he could remove them.

"Where's my bed, Mama?" Maddie asked, apparently missing the crib.

"This is your new bed, Sweetie. There's enough room to share with Emmy." Maddie looked perplexed.

"Why don't you climb up and try it?"

"No, where's my bed?"

"You were getting to be such a big girl, that Daddy and I thought you needed a big girl bed."

"Maybe we need to do it in stages, Elizabeth. Bring the crib back in for a few nights, have them get used to the idea."

"Yeah, maybe we should."

It took a week but they finally slept all night in their new bed. "Big girls, sissy," Maddie would say to Emmy as they got in bed.

Elizabeth came in the bedroom after tucking them in. "I can't believe they are old enough to be out of a crib."

Jack was rocking his boys, thoroughly enjoying this time in their lives. "These little boys are growing up too. Almost four months. Before we know it, they will be off to school with their brother and sisters."

"Oh no, don't rush it. We need to enjoy them as babies, because we aren't having any more."

"I know, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to rush it. Just amazed, I guess."

"Did I tell you, Will smiled the other day?"

"No, but he smiled at me this morning."

"Oh! He did? I'm glad." Elizabeth climbed into bed and watched Jack and the babies. "Are you going to join me soon, Jack?"

"Yes, I'll be there in a moment." Jack stood up and put the babies in their crib and then removed his shirt and climbed in to bed. "Hi."

"Hi," she said with a smile.

"I was thinking. I think we should go out, just you and me, soon."

"That sounds great, sweetie. We could just wait another month until Viola's wedding."

"I don't want to wait that long. I'll arrange everything and then I will let you know."

"Ok."

A week later, he had arranged for Charlotte and Bill to come over and help Grace and Jake take care of the kids for a couple hours. Elizabeth fed the babies one last time before leaving and then got dressed up. Jack waited in the living room with the others.

Jack looked up from his conversation with Bill to see his wife walk in the room. He smiled and walked over to kiss her cheek. "You look beautiful, Sweetheart."

"Thank you. Hi, everyone."

Everyone smiled and greeted her. "Mama! You look pretty," Caleb said when he walked up to her.

"Thank you, Sweetie. Now you be good, ok?"

"I will." He hugged her waist and then went back to Papa Bill. Elizabeth walked over to the girls who were on Grace's and Jake's lap and gave them kisses.

"Be good, girls. See you in the morning, ok?"

"Yes, Mama."

"Ready to go, Honey?"

"Yes, I'm ready." Jack helped her with her coat and then they walked out the door.

"Oh my goodness! Jack it is freezing out here."

"Stay close. I'll keep you warm." He helped her up into the wagon and put a blanket over their laps and then she slipped her arm through his.

"So, where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

"Not even a hint?"

"There are only so many places in town to go."

"True. So my guess is Abigail's for dessert and then the jail?"

"That's right. Pie and then time to ourselves. Doesn't happen very often."

"Especially without interruptions. This will be nice. Thank you for arranging it."

"Believe me, its my pleasure."

She leaned against his shoulder, enjoying every bite of pie and every moment alone. "How long do we have?"

"We probably should leave in the next half hour or so."

"Perfect." She handed him the plate and then snuggled up against him, sharing his pillow. "I love you."

"I love you more."

She closed her eyes and sighed, kissing his cheek. "Wake me up when it's time to leave, ok?"

"Ok, but I'm hoping I don't fall asleep myself, listening to you snore."

"I do not snore. Ladies don't snore."

"Sweetheart, I have been sleeping next to you for almost five years, I know what you do when you sleep."

"Maybe you hear yourself snore."

"Yes, that's it. I hear myself." He chuckled.

"Stop. I don't snore."

"Whatever you say." He laughed again. "For whatever it's worth, it's a cute snore."

"Shhh. I'm trying to rest." He laughed yet again. "Ok, well, since you won't let me sleep, we will have to figure out something else to do to fill the time."

"I have a few ideas."

Jack and Elizabeth walked in the front door and heard quiet. Elizabeth had been worried that the babies would be hungry by the time they returned home, but they were asleep in Jake and Grace's arms on the couch.

"Hey, how did it go, Mother?"

"Good. Did you have a nice evening?"

"Yes, it was great. Good to be out once in a while." She took her coat off and walked over to take Drew from Jake. "I can take him. Thank you for helping tonight."

"It was my pleasure Mrs. Thornton. It helped me not miss my own grandchildren so much."

"Jake, you can call me, Elizabeth."

"Ok, Elizabeth. Your children are a joy to be around. I love getting to know them." He took Grace's hand in his and gently stroked her hand with his thumb.

Jack took Will from Grace and settled on the couch next to Elizabeth. "Thank you, Jake," Elizabeth said, smiling at Jack. "I didn't know you had grandchildren."

"I did. I had a son and daughter-in-law. They had a boy and a girl. Jacob and Lila."

"Did they live in Calgary?"

"Yes, until the fire. I lost them two years ago. Their house caught fire and they weren't able to get out in time."

Elizabeth gasped. "I am so sorry for your loss. Can I ask what happened to your wife?" Then she thought better of it. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked that."

"Its ok, Elizabeth. She passed away about a year ago. She never quite got over losing our son."

"I can understand that," Elizabeth mentioned. "We lost a baby almost two years ago. It was the hardest thing we've ever been through."

Jack squeezed her hand and kissed Will's soft hair.

"Well, we all have that unfortunate thing in common. Another thing we have in common though is we all have someone in our lives that we care about. Thank goodness for that." He squeezed Grace's hand and looked at her with a gentle smile. "I better go. It's late."

"I'll walk you out." He nodded.

"Grace, thank you for tonight. It was wonderful spending time here."

"Thank you for coming. I know it's hard for you to talk about your family."

"Its ok. We've all had our share of losses. The important thing is that we don't take for granted the people that are still here." He touched her face gently and kissed her forehead, pulling her into his arms. "I'll see you tomorrow?" She nodded as they stepped apart.

"Tomorrow."

Grace walked in, confused about her feelings.

"Mother, are you ok?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, Dear. I'm ok."

"Do you want to talk while I feed the babies?"

"No, I think I will just head to my room. I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok, see you then."

Elizabeth got up and went to the bedroom to feed Will and Drew. She changed to her nightgown and settled against the headboard. Jack was almost asleep when he turned and looked at her. "Hey."

"Hi, sorry if I woke you."

"You didn't. What are you worried about?"

"Nothing much."

"Your Mom?"

"Why did I ever teach you that mind reading thing?"

"I just know you, Honey. She seems happy, right?"

"Yeah. I think so."

"What's the problem, then?"

"It hasn't even been a year."

"It took me all of two weeks to fall in love with you."

"Its not the same."

"My point is, you can't choose when it will happen."

"You think they're in love?"

"I think he is. I think she is probably worried like you are because she is having those same feelings. We need to be supportive."

Elizabeth stayed silent as she finished feeding the babies and put them in bed. "I miss him, Jack."

"I know, and I bet she does too."

"Jake seems nice."

"He does and he really seems to care for your Mom."

Grace heard a knock at the door and her heart skipped a beat. She wasn't sure what exactly her feelings were, but she knew he made her happy. "Good morning, Jake."

"Good morning, Grace." He walked in and kissed her cheek. "You look nice this morning."

"Thank you," she said, her hand automatically touching her hair.

"Its perfect. No need to worry." He winked at her and removed his coat, then followed her to the kitchen.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes, please. It is quite chilly out there and my knee is telling me that snow is coming."

"Oh really? Is it telling you when?" she asked with a smile.

"You laugh at me, dear, but you will see. We will have a good amount of new snow by the end of the day."

Grace's smile disappeared behind her cup of coffee.

"What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. Um let me get you some breakfast. Are you hungry? The only thing I can cook is toast and eggs. Jack taught me." She knew she was babbling but she couldn't help it.

"Grace? What is it?"

She turned and looked at him, with tears in her eyes. "I don't know if I can do this." She turned and walked into the living room as Elizabeth and Jack walked in.

"Mother? What's wrong?" Elizabeth saw Jake and then followed her mother out of the kitchen.

"Morning, Jake."

"Jack."

"What's wrong with Grace?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure what happened. I told her how my knee was telling me it was going to snow and she laughed and joked about it. Then I told her that she was laughing now but before the days end we would have new snow. Then before I knew what was happening, she was crying."

"That's all you said?"

"Yes, I mean, oh. I called her Dear. Maybe William used to call her that?"

Elizabeth walked into Grace's room after her. "Mother?"

Grace sat down on the edge of the bed and dried her tears.

"Did Jake do something wrong?"

"No, Sweetheart. He is the sweetest man. He would never intentionally hurt me."

"You're crying."

"I guess, I'm missing your Father."

"Me too."

"I thought I was ready to move forward, but maybe I'm not. I don't know."

Elizabeth didn't know what to say. She thought it was too soon herself.

"Beth, what are you thinking?"

Elizabeth shook her head.

"Tell me."

"Maybe it is too soon. It hasn't even been a year."

"No, but when you're alone, missing someone as much as I miss your Father, it seems long."

"I don't understand."

"No, Beth you don't and I hope that you never find out what it feels like. Trust me, I am feeling a lot of things right now."

"Are you in love with him?"

"I might be, but I think he should be the first person who knows, don't you?"

"I suppose so." Elizabeth started to leave but decided she wanted to say one more thing. "Mother, I want you to be happy. I hope that he makes you feel that way."

"Despite the tears, I am happy."

"Ok, then. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, Beth. That means a lot."

Grace walked back in to the kitchen to find Jake. "Grace? I'm so sorry that I made you upset."

"Can we talk for a few minutes?"

Jack excused himself and went to wake up the kids.

Grace sat down next to Jake at the table and took his hand. "You didn't do anything."

"You were crying."

"Yes, well, I was a little overwhelmed."

"About what?"

"Can I be completely honest?"

"Of course."

"I miss my husband. When we were in here, drinking coffee and you called me dear, it felt too familiar."

"Is it too soon? I'm sorry, I didn't think."

"I thought it was too soon, but I realized that you have helped me be something I haven't truly been for a long time."

"What's that?"

"Myself. A happy version of myself, and that feels wonderful. I was happy with William, but maybe a part of me wasn't being me, but being what was expected."

"Are you sure you're happy? That's all I want."

"Yes, are you?"

"Can I be completely honest?"

"Please."

"I'm happier than I thought would ever be possible again. I never thought I would fall in love. After my wife died, I was ok with being alone." He kissed her hand. "Then, I met you and I realized that I don't want to be alone anymore. I want to be with you."

Grace closed her eyes and thought about what he had just said. "What did you say?"

"Which part? The fall in love part?" He winked at her.

"Yes. Do you mean that?"

"I never say anything I don't mean." He pulled her chair closer so it was right next to him.

"Can you say it again?"

"I love you, Grace." He kissed her hand again. "I know it hasn't been long but I want you next to me, on my arm, in everything."

"I love you too." He kissed her cheek and then slowly touched her chin and captured her lips, kissing her like she hadn't been kissed for a long time. "Oh my. I can't believe this is happening."

"Gamma! Gamma play with us!" Maddie said, running into the kitchen.

Grace laughed. "Maddie, remember your manners."

"Bug sorry. Please?"

"Can I come too, Maddie?" Jake asked.

"Yes, come, please."

"Look! It's snowing, " Caleb said from the window.

"Ah yes, the knee always knows," Jake said with a chuckle.

Grace smiled and sat down on the couch next to him.

"Hey, Grace, why does Maddie call herself Bug?"

Jack walked in, hearing the question. "When she was first born, I used to call her Honey Bug. Eventually I shortened it to Bug. I've called her that for years and she likes it, I think. Right, Bug?"

"Yes, Daddy. Bug, hold please?" She raised her arms up.

"You are getting so big, I almost can't pick you up, anymore."

"Daddy, kisses?" He kissed her face and neck, making her giggle. "Gamma kisses." Jack put her down so she could go see Grace.

"Well, come here so I can give you kisses," Grace said.

"No, Gamma kisses Jake." Grace and Jake's faces turned red and they laughed, embarrassed.

"Sorry, Mom. Kids like to spill the beans."

"Yes, they do."

Elizabeth walked through holding both babies and Emmy toddling beside her. "Is everyone hungry?

Maybe Jack can make pancakes?"

"I suppose I could be persuaded."

"Yay, Pancakes!" Caleb said jumping up and down.

"Ok then, pancakes it is."

"Elizabeth, why don't you give me one of those boys?" Jake asked.

"Ok, they are getting to be quite a handful."

"I can see that." Elizabeth handed him Will and took Drew and Emmy to the kitchen.

"Hi, Dada!" Emmy said.

"Hi, Em. Are you hungry?" She nodded. Jack picked her up and put her on the counter. "Here, do you want a cracker?"

"Tank," she said.

"You're welcome, sweetie."

"Down, Dada?"

He picked her up, kissed her cheek and put her down so she could go play.

Elizabeth came and stood next to Jack, watching him cook. "You just going to stand there and watch me?" he said with a grin.

"Yeah, you're nice to look at," she mentioned.

"Oh, flirting with me, are we?" She nodded and kissed him, her hand resting on his lower back. "You are so distracting. How am I supposed to get anything done?" He kissed her back, forgetting about his pancakes for a moment.

"Um, sweetie, your pancakes. I think they're burning."

"The first one always burns, but that was your fault," he laughed, stepping away from her.

"It was worth a burnt pancake, in my opinion." She kissed him one more time and walked out of the kitchen.

Jake got up to leave after lunch. The kids were all taking a nap and Jack was working. He took Grace's hand and led her to the door. "I need to go. Will you meet me in town tomorrow, for lunch, at Abigail's?"

"Yes, I'll be there."

"Great." He started to walk away.

"Jake? Be careful. It's snowing pretty hard."

"I will. Don't worry." He opened his arms and she stepped into them. "I love you."

She looked up at him and smiled. "I love you too." His hand touched her face for a moment.

"I'll see you soon." She nodded and closed the door behind him.

The next morning came and there was more snow than Grace had expected. "Jack?"

"Yes, Mom?"

"Could you take me to town? I'm supposed to meet Jake for lunch, but with all the snow, I don't really want to walk."

"Of course. I'll be ready in about ten minutes."

They were on the road and Jack noticed Grace shiver. "Are you cold?"

"A little I guess."

"Elizabeth always tucks her arm and shoulder under mine. She says it keeps her warm."

Grace did as he suggested. "You don't mind?"

"Of course not."

"Jack, what do you think of Jake?"

"I think it's more important what you think of him."

"I suppose, but what do you think?"

"I think he makes you happy."

"He does."

"That's what matters to me."

She was silent for a moment. "I love him."

Jack smiled. "I know."

"You do?"

"I can tell. I'm happy for you, Mom."

They rode the rest of the way in silence, both of them thinking about the people they loved. When they got to Abigail's, Jack helped Grace down from the wagon. "You're a good son. I love you."

"I love you too. Have a good lunch. I'll be at the jail if you need me to take you home later."

"Ok."

Jack left the livery and walked to the jail to do his daily paperwork. Jake walked in.

"Morning, Jack"

"Morning Jake. I just dropped Grace off at the café."

"Oh, thank you. We are going to meet in about an hour. I was hoping I could speak with you."

"Sure, have a seat."

"I think I'm going to stand."

"Ok, you seem nervous. Something on your mind, or should I say someone?"

"I am nervous and I'm not sure why exactly."

"Well, take your time."

"First, I appreciate your kindness since I arrived in town. I was alone and kind of lost, I guess, but you made me feel like I belong here. So thank you."

"You do belong here."

"Second, I bought that land and now I need a house. I heard from Lee that you built your home. You did a wonderful job."

"I had lots of help, but my ideas, yes."

"When the weather breaks, would you be willing to build my home? I would pay you just like if I were to hire someone else. I've seen what you are capable of and I trust you."

"Can I be honest?"

"Please."

"I don't have a lot of extra time. With work and my family. I would love to help when I have free time, but it wouldn't be everyday. You might want to see if Lee can spare some men."

"Yes, of course you're busy. Ok, how about a compromise? Would you design it? I've heard you're a talented artist. If you design it for me and can recommend a good builder, I'd be happy with that."

"I'm not sure about talented, but if you tell me exactly what you want, I will come up with a sketch."

"Deal." He sat for a moment.

"Jake, what else can I help you with?"

"Well, I just wonder…" He stopped and looked at Jack.

"You wonder if I'm ok with you and Grace's relationship?"

"How did you know I was going to say that?"

"Something my wife taught me. Anyway, it doesn't really matter what I think."

"It matters to me. You have been her family for awhile. I know she thinks very highly of you and I don't need to ask for her hand but, I guess that's what I'm doing."

"You're asking me for her hand?"

"Yes, I know we haven't known each other for long, but I love her, Jack. I will take care of her."

"I know you will. I just never expected to give away my Mother-in-law. Of course, you have my blessing."

"Thank you, Jack. I guess I'm off to meet Grace." They shook hands and Jack watched his soon to be Father-in-law walk out the door.


End file.
